The invention relates to a hinge with adjusting devices in which a hinge arm can manually be secured to a base plate by means of an intermediate piece, the hinge arm being connected to another hinge part, for example a hinge cup, by means of articulated hinge links or the like, the hinge arm being displaceable with respect to the intermediate piece in the direction of the depth of the piece of furniture and in a direction perpendicular to a side wall of a piece of furniture.
A hinge of this type is known from WO 86/02402.
When mounting such a hinge it is sufficient to hang the hinge arm, which is provided with a intermediate piece, on to the mounting or base plate and to tilt the hinge arm and the intermediate piece towards the side wall of the piece of furniture, whereby the intermediate part is automatically arrested on the mounting plate. Mounting and dismounting of the hinge arm on and from the mounting plate can be done manually without the use of a tool. However, for adjusting the position of the hinge arm with respect to the mounting plate a screw driver is needed.
German utility patent 69 40 349 shows a hinge with a hinge arm mounted on a mounting plate, whereby a manually adjustable fastening screw is mounted on the mounting plate. To adjust the position of the hinge arm with respect to the mounting plate, it is necessary to loosen the fastening screw by means of which the hinge arm is held on the mounting plate. For loosening the fastening screw a screw driver is necessary. After an adjustment screw has been brought into a desired position, the hinge arm is pressed against the adjustment screw and the fastening screw is tightened again by means of a screw driver.